Thorns
by Zaneytwilightgirl
Summary: The girl that every guy wants, beautiful, unattainable, and flirtatious. Every guy wants her, every girl wants to be her. It all sounds perfect—except for her little sister. Bella has always lived in her sister Rose's shadow, but a new arrival on the scene is destined to create some chaos when he isn't interested in the very lovely Rose.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

His lips parted in a soundless laugh as he hung on every word. His hair was floppy and her hands itched to touch and feel the texture. She'd never felt a guy's hair before with the exception of Charlie's when she was younger. His eyes were kind an entranced and his features were glowing. He was the perfect guy.

Bella was in love. The only problem was that the guy she was in love with was dating her sister. Those entranced eyes were not following her movements, but Rose Swan's. She was the one carelessly brushing back his hair across the cafeteria. She was the swimsuit model look-alike and Bella was slouched in her hoodie, hair back in a ponytail. She had tried to put effort into herself in her freshman year-makeup, curls, but she soon realized there really wasn't a point. With Rose, her spotlight cast everyone else in the shadows.

But now Rose was dating the only guy Bella had ever wanted. And it burned her to her core. She didn't want to hate her sister, but she wouldn't mind if she graduated sooner rather than in 6 months and went to college. Maybe then, everyone's eyes could adjust and see everything normally when they weren't blinded.

She was stupid. Bella sighed and dropped her head in her hand. He wouldn't want her anyway. She was a blender. You wouldn't notice her blending into the crowd, the lockers, the bus. She hoped , but she knew—it was useless.

"Bella?" She dropped out of her trance and looked at Jessica.

"Yeah?"

"He's coming over here!"

Bella's brow drew in confused, and then she realized _he_ was on his way over.

"Help." She murmured quietly.

"You'll be fine," Jessica said an pushed off her sea to take her tray back.

"Hey, uh Bells?"

Her fingers shook.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you think you could give Eric a ride home after school today in your truck if I take Rose?"

Bella swallowed and forced herself to sound normal, repressing dropping excitement and disappointment.

"Sure, no problem."

His eyes seemed to bore into her soul. She was entranced.

"Thanks Bells!"

She watched him walking away, her posture slumping.

Could that have been any more generic?

"Soo …?" Jessica slid back into the seat and took one look at Bella's face. "What did you do?"

"I'm taking Eric home," Bella said miserably, pulling out a loose strand of hair from her ponytail and started twirling it. "I'm being a—"

"Who is that?" Jessica interrupted her breathlessly, elbowing her ribs.

"Ouch! Who?"

Bella turned to see a guy with dark copper hair, and a tiny girl with short black hair walk into the cafeteria with a teacher. New people were always exciting and as such, all eyes were on them as they grabbed trays and then eventually walked over to a table. Still taking in the scene, she noticed her sister was also eagle-eyeing the couple.

Bella's eyes wandered back to them as well and was startled when a pair of intense green eyes were staring into her own. The new guy winked at her mischievously and then turned to the smaller girl, saying something animatedly.

Jessica shook her shoulder excitedly and Bella came back in focus.

"Bella, did you _see_ that? He winked at me!"

Bella opened her mouth and then shut it slowly. It didn't matter, and Jessica had been in the same dry spell as she had been dehydrating in. It wasn't a big deal.

"I wonder who they are," Bella murmured and then turned to focus on the one thing that she always came back to.

Mike Newton.

A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Make sure and stay tuned to find out how Mike reacts to the new guy in school. . . Also, feel free to review, I love getting feedback so let me know your thoughts! Thanks and I'll be back soon!

R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward wasn't quite sure why he wasn't more excited about the move. He and Alice hadn't particularly minded leaving Seattle to come to Forks, they were close enough to Port Angeles and if need be, Seattle was doable.

Alice could be a social butterfly in any situation and as for him, he had more than received his fair share of welcome. A girl in particular had caught his eye. She was killer. She'd stared at him boldly and he'd liked that kind of attitude. She was a hunter, no doubt about it …. But Edward had never been helpless prey. Hot and blond, she was gorgeous, but she'd been with another guy and he wasn't one to get involved in messes like that. He'd never needed to.

Edward had dated his fair share, he reasoned as he headed to the art room to try to switch to at least one good class—aka no testing—but there had never been anyone who he'd thought, I want to stay with her for a long time. He'd had fun, but he hadn't been compelled to keep it going. He liked adventure and dating always seemed to be fresh and exciting with new girls.

And there were plenty of other new girls here. The blonde was spectacular, but there were others. His mind drifted to the curly brunette, she'd been checking him out in the cafeteria too. And then there had been that other girl. She'd been staring, but there was no interest in her expression. Her eyes had been matter of fact and that had freaked him out just slightly. So, of course, he'd had to throw her off her guard too. He'd tossed her a wink and felt satisfaction at her embarrassment.

Walking into the paint stained, worn art room, he noticed a couple of easels off to one corner. The wink girl was there, drawing away to her heart's content, bopping along to her iphone. Her bookbag lay to the side of the easel and his eyes caught her I HEART ZOMBIES key chain.

Interesting. He hadn't pegged that one for a sense of humor … or appreciation of horror. And she really couldn't hum. A hint of a smile ghosted his mouth. Maybe a possibility then.

He didn't see a teacher so he walked over.

"You know, I feel like landscape is my thing. I'm just not feeling this portrait, I'm trying, but it's just not—" She had pulled out her earbud an turned to see someone who was very decidedly NOT her art teacher.

"Hey," His eyes were friendly and she tried to reciprocate. He was good looking, but she was also worrying about how long he'd been in the room.

"Hey, I'm Bella, Mrs. T should be back soon from the office if you need her."

"I do. And I'm Edward." He looked past her, onto the canvas. "So why don't you like portraits?"

A rough sketch of the curly haired girl was half finished. It looked decent to him.

"They're hard for me," she gestured to the picture. "I can't get her right. Maybe it's the lighting, or the shading. I don't know."

"It looks good to me." Edward looked at her strangely.

She rolled her eyes and began working again. "In landscapes, you wouldn't think it's there, but there's just this energy captured in the picture. It's my favorite part, looking at it and finding it. But with LIVE things, apparently it's harder. Because this just looks fake. Like a drawing."

"It_ is_ a drawing, though." Edward didn't get why, but he wanted to keep talking to her. He didn't even like art, but he felt compelled to stay.

"So what did you need?" Bella asked, erasing more than drawing.

"I want to join an art class 7th period."

"Last period's not full so you probably will be able to, I'm in it and it's really good—except for the portraits.

She made a face and Edward shrugged. "As long as I don't have to write essays or take tests, I'm good."

He could see a shift in her expression. "I'm sure you'll be pleased, it's pass fail."

The dry tone and obvious judgment brought an immediate need to defend himself. He wasn't an idiot. In fact, it was his AP Biology, Chemistry, French, and Calculus classes that were going to be draining him as it was. He was smart—it didn't mean he had to enjoy school though. He never had. He loved doing things, not learning about them in books. He hadn't read about snowboarding before going down his first hill. But it was necessary and he was doing it. Carlisle was right about one thing. If you're going to do it, do it well.

But he didn't need to justify himself to her, so he sealed his mouth shut.

"I love pass/fail. Thanks, beautiful."

Her mouth tightened at the same time her pencil ran amok. The line streaked to the left. She wasn't quite so cool and unaffected. He found that he liked affecting her.

"Good luck with the whole portrait thing." He winked again when she reluctantly brought her eyes back to his and gave him her best effort at a nonchalant wave.

A grin stole his expression as he strolled out to hunt down the art teacher in the main office. His ears picked up some mumblings of "pass/fail nonsense" over the scrubbing of the eraser.

Bella got home after dropping Eric off and dropped her bag at the door. Rose was cooking in the kitchen—she had the magic touch and Bella never challenged her for it. She wandered in and snuck a piece of cheese.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself Rose," Bella munched on the American slice.

"So how are things?"

"Good."

"Mike is got really needy today, I think I might have to break up with him," Rose commented, setting a timer.

Bella's heart stopped.

"I mean, that new guy is way hotter. What's his name, Nathan or something?"

"Edward."

"Whatever, anyway, I can't decide if he would get jealous of Mike or be turned off by it." She shrugged. "I don't know."

"_Don't_ do that to Mike," Bella couldn't catch the words as they flew out.

Rosalie threw her a look. "Michael would survive. He's definitely feeling all territorial with Edward here."

"Maybe you should just break up with him then."

Bella could feel premature anticipation rising. This could be her chance. If Rose wasn't distracting him then maybe …

Then again, there was an unnatural ping in her stomach at the thought of Edward and Rose together. But that was just stupid and she wasn't about to be selfish. Of course Rose should go after the new guy. And Mike would be free.

Finally.

"You're just saying that because you're in love with him." Rosalie pulled off her oven mit after sliding the tray in the oven.

Her eyes flew to Rose's.

An icy feeling crept over her and it felt out of body. She had though no one had known except for Jess. She had understood that all of the times Rose had talked to her, all of the things she had done, she hadn't known the truth—known how much it had hurt, but she had. All along.

It felt strange standing in the light kitchen. During the day, realizing you didn't have a sister after all.

"It's really sad, you have to stop staring at him. I would have said something earlier, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings. Eric is a great guy though and WAY more your speed. Leave the top guns to me, Bella." Rosalie continued obliviously until she saw Bella's expression crumpling.

"Oh, come on, it's not like NO ONE likes you, it's just that Mike doesn't and I knew that, otherwise I wouldn't have gone out with him. And it's not like you don't have other stuff. You're a really great artist. What do I have? _Guys_. That's it." Rosalie dismissed her look. "I did you a favor."

Bella tried to pull into herself. "Thanks."

She numbly pulled herself out of the room after throwing away her half eaten piece of cheese. She wasn't hungry.

Walking up the stairs about to put in her ear buds, she heard Rosalie banging around in the kitchen. "Now she's going to be a baby," carried over to her, before she drowned out all other sound.

Yeah, she was going to be a baby, she admitted to herself before throwing herself down on her bed and crying.

Over the music she heard a ping of a text. She opened it up, it was a facebook request from …. Edward. She accepted, wiping under her eyes to see the screen. A message popped up.

**_Hey we should hang out_**

Any other time, she would have made an excuse, pushed him off. But today she felt a rebellious energy pushing through her.

Her fingers shook slightly as she texted.

**_Sure, I need to have some fun. _**

She stared at the instant response and felt like maybe she was playing with something she shouldn't be. But she wouldn't go back.

**_Trust me, I'm a professional _**

A/N: So let me know what you thought. What you think might happen next? Comment are always welcome, encouraged, and appreciated! Thanks for all the great comments last time! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, the one stable thing left in Bella's life it seemed was seventh period. Sliding into her seat, she felt a calming sensation spread through her at the thought of losing herself for 45 minutes—even if it was portraits. Then he walked in with a grin a mile long.

Edward Cullen was probably a mistake. It was what she had thought that morning after he reckless texts. She didn't want to be a person who strung someone along and on the flip side, she reasoned he was probably just planning on using her for some fun. And last night, she had weighed both of those things and found them acceptable. But in the cold light of day … it didn't sound like a good idea.

He slid into the seat next to her.

"So, … after school, then?" He murmured it lowly and she shivered.

He was cute for sure, but he didn't have Mike's heart or integrity, or … he just didn't have it. She wanted Mike.

"About that—" she began but was cut off as he shook his head.

Holding up his hands innocently, he shrugged. "Hey, it's just a hike, that's all. It's not raining today. I haven't had the chance to go hiking in a long time and I'd love a guide." His eyes locked onto hers and she wanted nothing more than to look away and tell him it was a bad idea and not going to happen.

She realized she was still staring.

"Um …"

"Just a little bit of fun," he emphasized fun.

Her mind flashed to Rose and Mike at lunch in the cafeteria. Why shouldn't she get to have fun too?

"Um … sure, okay, after school."

A megawatt smile transformed his features.

"So about this whole drawing thing? Can we pick anyone to draw?" Edward gestured to his blank paper.

"Yeah, you just have to have a picture."

"Okay."

Bella started drawing again, her skin feeling oddly sensitive as she felt the proximity to his lean, muscular frame.

"Hey, Bella?"

She looked over at him and blinked as a flash startled her.

"What the heck?"

Edward was saving the photo on his phone. "Had to get my model."

Ugh, she did not want anyone drawing her.

"Isn't there someone else you can draw? How about your sister?"

Edward made a face. "Alice? No thanks but I see her enough as it is, I don't want to draw her. That's just weird."

But it wasn't weird for him to be drawing her? It made her feel weird.

Shrugging she picked up her pencil and tried to pull herself together. Focus, she warned herself. And sure enough that comforting feeling overtook her mind and she was gone.

Waiting in the parking lot, Bella leaned against the truck as Rosalie and Mike approached. She felt her jealousy which had been strangely dormant for the end of her day rise up and flair to life. He had an arm slung around her shoulders and his perfect blond hair was tousled just so.

"Bella, what's up?" Mike greeted her warmly. Bella tried to avoid looking at Rose. She wasn't really speaking to her.

"Hey Mike." She couldn't help it as her mouth widened into a generous smile. He had a way of making her feel so happy. He was infectious.

She eventually turned to Rosalie. "Rose you can take the truck. I'm getting a ride home later." She tossed her the keys.

Rose lifted an eyebrow. "And where are you going off to? Who's taking you home?"

"That would be me." The voice sounded off to the side and she turned to see Edward walking toward them casually, his Ohio State T-shirt and jeans showcasing his lean hipped, broad shouldered body. She shook her head and tried not to notice.

"Edward!" Rose cried excitedly, "How are you? And what are you doing with Bella?"

Bella could see Mike watching the interplay with interest.

"We're going on a date," he shrugged nonchalantly. "Going hiking."

Rose blinked. Bella's head shot back to look at him. She was furious.

Mike frowned, letting go of Rose's shoulders and standing broadly.

"Oh," Rose recovered gracefully and tossed a look at Bella that could have stabbed her open. "And does Dad know about this?"

"It's not really a date," Bella mumbled, confused by the sudden chaos in her normally ordered world.

"That's right," Edward agreed easily. "It's not really a date, but we're getting to know each other. Going hiking."

Mike shifted uneasily and looked from Edward to Bella. "Are you sure that's a good idea Bella? I mean, you don't really know the guy. And to be alone with him … out in the woods. I don't like it. Do you Rose?"

Bella could see that Rose was torn between agreeing with Mike to keep Bella away from Edward and disagreeing to keep from confirming Edward might be dangerous.

"I heard it might rain," she said finally. "Dad wouldn't like it."

Bella also thought, maybe Mike was right, she really didn't know Edward. For all she knew he could be waiting to kill her and sell her organs to the South American black market … or something.

"Well, I don't plan on doing anything other than hiking a trail, and Bella's going to be my guide to make sure I don't get lost." Edward put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed. Bella's stomach clenched at his touch. She wasn't used to being touched by a guy like that. "If anything, my life is in her hands."

Rosalie seemed to be a little desperate now, though still trying to hide it. "Yes, I think that since Bella can barely keep herself alive that might be dangerous for you too."

Bella frowned. Thanks Rose, she thought and scuffed the ground.

Screw this, she didn't want to make Mike upset, but she didn't want to keep discussing this and she was going to do what she wanted. She didn't need Rose's permission. So what if her dad would be mad?

"We should get going." Bella impulsively grabbed Edward's hand and asked him where his car was.

Mike couldn't seem to stop staring at their tangled hands. Rosalie was furious. Bella could tell. But there was too much going on for her to sort it out.

"It's the Volvo over there." Edward motioned to the left. He was eyeing Mike casually.

"See you guys later," Bella waved at them and they walked over to his silver car.

Sliding into the seat, the engine purred to life and Bella's adrenaline-fueled bravery died.

Edward turned to her and raised an eyebrow teasingly. "Ready to have some fun?"

Bella was afraid of her answer, so she smiled and clicked her seatbelt on.

Safety first.

**A/N:** So let me know what you thought. What you think might happen next? Comment are always welcome, encouraged, and appreciated! Thanks for all the great comments last time! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Why are we stopping?" Bella leaned against a tree trunk, happy she'd worn a warm jacket and tennis shoes today.

Edward looked at her and she didn't trust his grin. Her stomach flipped at the sight though, and she strangled the feeling.

"Don't you ever just want to get high?" His eyes scaled upwards.

"Get high—?" Bella was shocked at first and then she followed his gaze and swallowed. "Oh no. No way."

"What?" He pushed up the sleeves to his hoodie and got a handhold, swinging up onto the first low hanging branch. Holding down his hand, he laughed. "Do something just for the heck of it Bella. It'll be fun."

Bella stared warily at his hand, having already watched the impressive display of strength when he had effortlessly pulled up and over the branch. Birds were chirping and the damp ground beneath her shoes smelled like spring. Even in the summer, it smelled like spring here.

She was still evaluating her options and he was growing impatient.

"I never took you for a coward, Bella."

Bella rolled her eyes and thrust her hand into his, catching him slightly off balance as she clutched onto the branch. "Like you know me," she gritted as with (a small amount) of Edward's help, she slid onto the rough bark. She swallowed again. It already looked high.

The branches were closer together now that they were on the first one and they started to carefully climb. Not many words were exchanged. They were focused after all on not falling to a painful fall. But sometimes Bella would turn in movement to catch Edward's eyes and feel that tremor once more. Even though they weren't speaking, it was the silent communications of a hand reaching to help, or the hesitancy with which he moved when he thought he was moving too fast for her that passed to her as they climbed. Finally, they got to one of the last stable branches of the huge tree and stopped.

"So, don't you think it was worth it? You could paint that."

Bella followed Edward's gaze and caught her breath. In all the time she'd lived in Forks, she'd never once seen a view like that. They could see over the peaks of some trees and the sun was hanging lower in the sky, spreading a peachy orange color into the clouds. She could see a few house roofs peeking through the trees. But mostly, she just saw sky and air. An automatic response, she inhaled deeply, breathing it in.

"It's gorgeous."

"Yeah," Edward agreed. "It's pretty great."

"Do you climb trees often, then? Or was this spontaneous," She asked, suddenly feeling slightly shy realizing without the activity of climbing how alone they were together.

The corners of his mouth tipped up. "I like doing things because I want to. Tree climbing's a new thing. The opportunity was just there, so I thought, sure." He shrugged.

"So what else did you use to do?"

"I really like skiing. I did a little mountain climbing. We took a lot of vacations and I would mostly do what was available."

Bella realized that not only was Edward an adventure adrenaline junkie, his family had to have a lot of money. It made her even more uncomfortable. She smoothed down her jacket, attempting to brush away spare twigs and dirt. She probably looked like a hoyden. She had no idea how he could still look so put together and not tousled at all. Except for his hair.

"That sounds pretty intense. What about the non-potentially fatal stuff?" She pried, nervously touching her hair now. Were there twigs or stuff in her hair too? Probably, she realized with an inward grimace.

"I don't know," he shrugged again. "I guess I get kind of bored with the normal stuff. I can't stand not doing something. What about you? What do you like to do?"

Bella frowned. It wasn't that her life was boring, but it certainly wasn't filled with adventuring. She was good with spending a day drawing or painting. She was good with listening to music or reading a book. She was good with hanging out—mostly with Jessica.

Okay, so she was mostly boring.

She probably seriously boring to him.

"I don't know, just normal stuff." She turned away and when she looked back at him, frustration had lined his face.

"Normal stuff like …?"

"Painting, reading, artsy things—_not_ scaling Kilimanjaro."

Realizing that he might have offended her, he tried to backtrack. "That sounds really cool—you know I've never been on Kilimanjaro."

She snorted. She could practically hear him salivating on the word _yet_.

"You want to go to OSU?" She asked, motioning to his logo.

"Oh." He looked down absently. "My brother, he's a football player there. Mom always gets really overboard when it comes to us. We all got shirts and hats and stuff. We go to a lot of his games and stuff. He's great, though. A really good player too."

Bella watched his face animate as he talked about his brother. It was the same way it came alive when he talked about all of his crazy adventure pursuits. That flippy feeling came back with a warmth. He really liked his family.

"And do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Just Rose and me and my dad," Bella answered, watching for his reaction. He didn't disappoint.

"Rose, the blonde?" It was surprise. But Bella wasn't shocked. They looked nothing alike.

"Yeah, my sister, flesh and blood."

"Oh." Edward seemed to be clicking things into place rapidly. "So she's dating that Mike guy, huh?"

Bella's features stiffened and he watched her curiously.

"Yeah," She tried to sound casual.

Mike was her guy, the one person she'd always wanted. How could she have forgotten about him so completely for even a little while? It made her feel guilty—which was ridiculous. He was with Rose. But Rose wasn't good for him … She was suddenly so confused.

"Do you like him?"

Bella's heart stopped and then she realized that he was asking generally, not romantically. Closing her expressions off from him, she used her lungs again. "He's a good guy."

Then Bella looked down. Her stomach flipped for a new reason entirely.

She cursed and jerked her head to look at Edward.

"How are we going to get down?"

And even though she was scared suddenly, when he grinned, shifting to start climbing down she trusted he wouldn't let her fall.

His hands were steady on hers and her pulse skittered each time she slipped and again each time his touch balanced her.

Reaching the ground, her legs turned to jelly. She touched the tree trunk.

"I am so happy to see you again," she muttered to the base of the tree.

"That was horrifying," she turned to Edward and accusingly stared him down.

"And exhilarating," He added.

Her mulish expression melted at his flushed color. "I guess," she finally conceded and looked at the sky. "The sun's going down. I have to go. It's going to get dark soon."

When they returned to the car it felt like years had passed, not hours.

Bella stared out the window. Everything had been so black and white just days ago. Edward was going to be a good friend. That was it. Pulling into the driveway of her house, she unclipped her seatbelt.

"I had a good time except for the whole could-have-fallen-to-my-death thing," she shook her head ruefully.

"Yeah, me too," Edward agreed, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Bella experienced paralysis as he leaned in and his lips brushed hers gently.

Her mind rebelled. This was her first kiss and it was to a guy she barely even knew—okay she sort of knew. Even though she'd never believed it would happen, she'd always dreamed Mike would be her first kiss. Her mind rebelled and panicked in disbelieving rejection.

But other things inside her reacted …. differently. Her pulse thundered to life and a rush of feeling filled the pit of her stomach, overflowing into her limbs. She didn't want this. Her mind told her. Her body wanted _more_.

She ran her hands into his hair and pressed closer to him. She felt him stiffen in shock for a moment and then ease into their more intimate kiss. She wasn't breathing, but her body told her she didn't need to as she explored his mouth. She—

A knock on the window caused them to jerk apart. She was panting for air and Edward looked a little tousled finally. She turned and stared into a pair of shocked baby blue eyes. She knew those eyes very well.

"Mike?"

**A/N:** So let me know what you thought. Comment are always welcome, encouraged, and appreciated! Thanks for all the great comments last time! Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rosalie's mouth pressed an open hot kiss on Mike's throat and he tried to lean back and relax. Thing was though, he couldn't relax. He exhaled in frustration. Here he was with the hottest girl in Forks—let's face it probably the county—and he couldn't even get into it.

She pressed him deeper into the couch, but he was focusing on the images in his mind searing into his brain. He didn't like to make life too complicated, but he knew that Rose was hot for the new guy—_Edward_—he tried to withhold a grimace as strands of blond hair brushed his forehead. What was with that guy?

Mike had spent the past two days trying to figure it out and it just served to frustrate him further. He wasn't that great at football, so he had no idea why everyone was acting like he would be taking his place as first string quarterback on the team. It wasn't a matter of time for the new kid like he'd overheard—it was a matter of skill and Mike had more of it. He loved feeling that perfect twist of his wrist, sending the ball soaring in a twisting ark at the snap of his hand.

It was his passion for the game that drove him and pushed him to be the best. And he was.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Mike looked at Rose's perfect face and swollen lips and sighed. "Nothing," he urged and took her face in his hands to kiss her fully. But as soon as the kiss ended and she went back to sucking his neck like a vampire, those stinging thoughts of Cullen returned.

Rose had been preoccupied with him since that day in the cafeteria and she would be with him if she could. Of course, her sister, it seemed, had beat her there for once. There was a first time for everything Mike guessed.

It was strange. Mike had always thought of Bella as a kid sister even though she was only a year younger. Popping around Rose, she'd been gangly and shy compared to bold, beautiful Rosalie. But Cullen had taken an interest and that had caused Mike to revisit some things.

Like the fact that she wasn't so gangly any more but pretty filled out. And she had full lips and a generous smile—an even more generous laugh. Mike smiled. He liked her laugh. Rosalie laughed too, but it was to make someone else feel good—Bella did it because she was having a good time, it wasn't calculated. And Bella was loyal. She wouldn't turn on a flip just because some new supposed hot shot moved to town.

Bella was …

"Mike! Are you even with me?" Rose was frustrated and Mike was discovering he wasn't caring as much as he should be.

"Yeah, I've just got a lot of stuff on my mind. You know—season's about to start," Mike said, twirling a curl of her hair.

"Oh yeah," Rose's eyes grew distant for a moment. "So is Edward going to be joining the team then?"

Mike sat up, unseating Rose who hopped to the side of the couch. He wasn't in the mood at all now. "Yeah, I guess so," he muttered.

The sound of a car pulling up the drive and headlights drew their attention.

Mike looked at his cell phone standing up. "Jeez, it's gotten pretty late, that's not like Bella."

Rose's lips pursed and she tossed her head. "Probably just talked about painting or drawing or getting into Brown. I swear, that's all she thinks about. Probably bored Edward to death."

Mike hated the way she said his name, but tried to push the thought away. He looked at the door, why wasn't she coming in. Rose seemed to have a similar thought because she nudged him.

"Is it Bella? Can you go check?"

It was too dark to see the car, but Mike wasn't buying it. Rose knew damn well that it was Bella and she was probably still in the car with Cullen. But he strode to the door anyway, walking outside because he felt a slightly ill at ease feeling thinking about it.

Walking up to the car, he froze, seeing two forms seriously getting it on. Was that really—

"_Bella_?"

Bella jerked and threw a hand over her heart, dragging in air to her slightly tender mouth. Holy shit. It was Mike. She saw his pale face and shocked eyes and a frisson of guilt zinged through her. But why was she feeling guilty? It wasn't like she was with Mike.

And after that kiss—did she even want to? Bella chewed her lip as she turned to face the enigma that had shot into her life. How had everything gotten so mixed up? She didn't even know what she wanted.

"Newton," Edward spoke, though his voice sounded slightly growlish. Bella bit harder on her lip. This was so embarrassing, she just wanted this moment to end.

—Which admittedly was not what she had been thinking seconds ago …

Edward got out of the car as Bella did and Mike backed up a little, looking slightly embarrassed now. The porch lights flicked on and Bella saw Rose's silhouette in the front door window.

Rose.

"Hey Mike," Bella said awkwardly, adding a wave as an afterthought. Stupid.

"Hey Bella, we were just … worried when you didn't come in so Rose thought—I thought that is—" he drew off and shrugged. Bella noted he still hadn't acknowledged Edward's existence.

Edward threw an arm around her waist and pulled Bella close.

"Well, she's here, you saw," he said shortly.

He had tried to give Mike Newton the benefit of the doubt, but he was just pesky now and Edward hated pests.

His heart rate was rising—not just from that shockingly awesome and surprising make out session—but from the way he noted Mike's eyes raking Bella's body.

Mike needed to get back to his girlfriend and leave her sister alone. She was his.

_Whoa_.

Edward tried to block that thought, but it slipped through. His mind rebelled. _Too soon_. _Too soon_. Yeah, he didn't even really know this girl. He liked her, sure. And that was unfamiliar, but these feelings—they were alien.

He hadn't felt the urge to respond to any suggestive smiles or looks all day. It was unheard of. And if he hadn't been so sure it was because of his focus on Bella, he might have been concerned.

And now all he was feeling was that Newton had better back the hell off. Bottom line, he didn't want him anywhere near Bella because he was 99.9 percent sure she had a crush on him. And that _really_ rose his blood pressure.

"Yeah, uh, guess so." Mike seemed to push past his stumble. "Well, it was good to see you Bella, I think I'd better head home anyway now. Got to get a good night's sleep for practice tomorrow. It's gonna be brutal you know." Mike reached over and ruffled her hair (it was already mussed Edward frowned, he didn't need to do it more) and Bella caught her breath. Edward didn't like that catch, but Mike was leaving and that would have to be good enough for now.

"I'll see you at practice, Cullen," Mike said before opening his truck door.

"Yes, you will," Edward promised.

Both were smiling inwardly at the thought of approvable bodily violence, while Bella absently touched her (doubly) mussed hair and felt scary feelings of confusion—something she rarely felt.

No one noticed the silhouette disappear from the doorway and the slam of the front door.

**A/N:** So let me know what you thought. You got a peek into Mike's mind and there might be more of that, it was great to open up! Comments are always welcome, encouraged, and appreciated! It makes my day to read them! Thanks for all the great comments last time! As always, thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rose wasn't speaking her. Bella felt nervous walking into the school. She wasn't positive was exactly going on between her and Edward, but it wasn't planned. She had a history test today and she was wishing now she would have studied a little more than spending time rolling her thoughts over the Edward situation.

She slid into the seat next to Jessica and smiled.

"Hey Jess."

"Hey."

Something was wrong, Bella could tell. She stared at Jessica's forlorn expression and frowned.

"Jess, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Jessica laughed, but it was empty of happiness.

Bella's eyes widened. "Jessica, what's going on?"

Jessica ignored her as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of their class and the test that Bella had a feeling she was about to do very poorly on.

She spent the hour staring at the multiple choice questions rather than reading them. She finally put down some answers as the time started to run out.

Catching up with Jessica as the class filed out, she touched her arm. "Seriously, Jessica. What's going on? Did I do something to you?"

Jessica whipped around outside of the classroom. Her eyes were suspiciously damp looking.

"Oh, I don't know," Jessica tossed her hair over her shoulder roughly. "How about the fact that you went on a date with Edward Cullen last night?"

Bella felt understanding start to slowly click together.

"Jessica …"

"No," Jessica held up her hand. "You saw and you knew that I liked him and you went ahead and went out with him anyway. I mean, Bella, I've listened to your stuff about Mike," Bella looked around frantically, but no one else was paying attention, "For years and I thought he was cute too, but I never said anything. Not once! Never made a move, nothing! Because I was your friend and I knew how much you liked him. But you're clearly not my friend." Jessica's hand was making slashing moments furiously as she talked. "You wouldn't have dated someone I liked if you were."

Bella stood there quietly, realizing what she'd done as Jessica wound down.

"Jess, I am so sorry." Bella meant it.

This was such a mess.

"Jess, if you wanted to date Mike, you could have," Bella added weakly. It would have hurt, sure, but now that she was sort of with Edward, it wasn't fair to claim double and Mike was with her sister, it wasn't like anyone could have had him.

"Sure, " Jessica sneered. "Go ahead and give me Mike now that you have something better."

"Jessica, it's not like that."

Jessica crossed her arms. "So if I went out with Edward it wouldn't bother you?"

She lifted an eyebrow, waiting for Bella's reaction.

Bella swallowed and met her gaze. Yes. "No, we're not even together. We just went hiking and it was—I'm not even sure it was a date … so go for it."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "I just can't believe you would do this to me."

Bella tried to make her see that she wasn't out to get her. "I wasn't trying to. I didn't even think about it. It just happened and I didn't think. Please don't think I meant to, he just asked me and—"

Bella's words were cut off when Jessica's hand connected with the side of her face. Bella's hand rushed to touch the burning skin. People were definitely staring now. Mr. Henderson walked out of the classroom.

"Is there a problem ladies?" He gave a concerned look to Bella. Jessica waited, staring at her.

"No," Bella whispered, shocked eyes still on Jessica. "There's not a problem."

"Then I suggest you both move along to class." Mr. Henderson looked down the hallway. "That goes for everyone else. To class. Now." His voice brooked no argument.

Everyone started shuffling forward and Bella looked one last time at Jessica. She seemed to be on the verge of saying something—looking almost apologetic, but then looked past her and her eyes hardened.

"Bella, are you alright? What's going on? I just heard someone saying …"

Bella turned to see Edward jogging up to her. Today was a white OSU hoodie instead of red. How many did he have?

Jessica …

Bella turned back to see Jessica turn and walk off swiftly.

Edward looked at her face.

"Did someone hit you?" He asked angrily, raking over the hand print, then turning to stare speculatively at Jessica's receeding figure.

"No," Bella answered abruptly.

Everything had been going fine until he had come into her life. Now Rose wasn't talking to her, Jessica wasn't talking to her—she'd probably failed her history test ….

"Bella, what's wrong?" She could see the concern in his eyes and she wanted to just tell him and be with him and have him make it all better. But she knew better. He was an adrenaline junkie and he wouldn't stay with the same girl for long.

She had to face it, she'd made this bed and she would lay in it. It was too late to pretend she didn't like him, but it could only be like—a little bit of fun. There was no commitment here and she knew it. Could sense it. It was maybe too late to salvage things with Jessica and she didn't know if she wanted to salvage them with Rose—God knew it was too late to have anything with Mike … so she figured she should date him.

But only date—no relationship, she clarified with herself as she lost her thoughts in his green eyes. She loved that color—his color.

"Nothing's wrong," She said lightly, forcing back all the hurt feelings. "I've got to get to class."

She walked away, feeling his concerned stare on her back.

She still couldn't believe what had happened with Jessica. She had been best friends with her for eleven years. She had screwed it up big time. But there was nothing she could do now. She couldn't take it back. She was so selfish—first Mike and now, to be honest—she wanted to be with Edward. He was fun and made her feel things ….

Jessica had had boyfriends over the years and Bella hadn't. Not even one. Last night had been her first kiss.

She rubbed her eyes. She was just trying to justify it. She'd been selfish and Jessica hadn't deserved that. If it was the truth, then Jessica had stayed away from Mike all this time because of her. She didn't deserve Jess as a friend.

She was lower than low.

And to make things worse, the only thing making her feel better was knowing that Edward liked her too—for now. She was so selfish.

He wouldn't last either. And as she walked into her math class for second period she knew she was in for a rough place when he got bored of her, because then she would be left with nothing.

**A/N:** So let me know what you thought. Bella's hitting a bit of a rough patch. Comments are always welcome, encouraged, and appreciated! It makes my day to read them! Thanks for all the great comments last time! As always, thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Edward felt hot despite the damp breeze. The pads were bulky and his helmet was tight.

Football practice was running over and he was at a loss as to his next move. He tried to get his head back in the game. Running to the huddle, he leaned in and barely heard the words.

Had her friend hit her? If so why?

He just had so many questions racing around in his head. She had acted so strangely with him. Was it because she wanted Newton?

He hoped not.

He automatically captured the snapped football in his hands and raced backwards, finding his receiver.

There he was. He let the ball go and spun a perfect spiral in the snap of his wrist.

He watched it sail right to Tyler's outstretched hands. Panting softly, he smiled. Perfect.

He was suddenly flying through the air and landed with a groan. His helmet smacked against the ground.

A whistle blew and Edward yanked off his helmet.

"Newton, what in the hell were you thinking?" He heard the coach yell out.

"Sorry coach, I couldn't stop myself," Mike's voice came through his ringing ears apologetically.

Edward grimaced through the pain, standing gingerly. Yeah, he just bet Mike hadn't been able to help himself …

A hand patted him on the back. "Hey man, you okay?"

Edward turned. "Yeah, I'm fine," Edward replied abruptly, brushing himself down and shaking his head.

"Dude, he's one to watch out for. I'll try to watch your back a little more closely now. I mean, I would have in the games anyway, but …."

Edward understood and nodded gratefully. He appreciated it. "Thanks …."

He had met so many people, he couldn't remember.

"Jasper, Jasper Hale."

Edward shook the outstretched hand.

He knew he was going to be hurting tonight.

Laying on the couch after taking a shower, Edward clicked through the TV channels before settling on ESPN. He pulled out his cell phone and started composing a text.

**Hey, u still ok? What happened 2day?**

Bella's reply came a few minutes later.

**Yeah, just drama. I hate drama. **

Edward paused.

**What kind of drama?**

**The stupid kind.**

Edward rolled his eyes. She had to be about the only girl in the world who wouldn't want to share it. And he really did want to know.

But maybe he should take a step back. He was thinking about her a lot and that rarely ever happened. He didn't want to get tied down. But she was a long term kind of girl.

The couch bounced and he looked at his sister perched on the other end.

"What's up Edward?"

Edward shrugged. "Nothing, just hanging out."

Alice swiped the remote control and flipped the TV to TLC. Edward shuddered. He hated most of those shows. And it looked like it was going to be an episode of _Say Yes to the Dress_. He sighed and looked down to read his new message.

**So, question.**

**Yeah?**

**Since you are doing my portrait, only fair I do urs? Need a new model…**

Edward frowned. So it was the curly haired friend. He'd have to find out her name.

**Sure thing. New you couldn't resist staring at my beautiful face for hours! **

He smirked at her response.

**U wish**

"What are you grinning about?" Alice prodded at his thigh. He sat up and hid his phone.

"Nothing."

Alice's eyes narrowed and she eyed him thoughtfully.

"I can't believe you! You've already got a new girlfriend, you loser."

He bit back a laugh. "Hey, what can I say? I'm irresistible." He drew out each syllable.

"Who is it? Not Jessica …?"

"Who's Jessica?" Edward looked at her.

She waved a hand. "Never mind. So who is it?"

"Her name's, uh, Bella."

Alice thought for a moment. "I think I know who that is, she's cute!"

He rolled his eyes, he didn't want to have that discussion.

"Sure."

"So have you already gone on a date?"

Edward smiled.

"Have you already made out?"

Edward's smile deepened. "A gentleman never kisses and tells."

She slugged his arm. "I hate you! I haven't seen anyone so far for me." She put on her pout.

He was defenseless against the pout.

"Listen, just let me check some stuff out. I think this one guy and you—he seemed nice."

She perked up instantly and grabbed her phone. "Name?" She asked, not looking up as she logged onto Facebook.

"Jasper Hale. H.A.L.E." he spelled out.

She started flipping through his pictures. "Oohh, he's pretty cute! So you'll invite him over, to "hang out" or whatever it is you call watching _ESPN_." ESPN was a dirty word to Alice most days.

Edward flopped back down. "I guess," he answered with a tortured sigh.

"You'd better," she warned. He could just see her beady eyes.

"So what'd you do on your date," she asked absently as everyone on the TV started clapping. He guessed the girl had said yes to the dress.

"Went hiking. Climbed a tree." He went back to watching the screen when he went flying off of the couch. "_Holy shit!"_ He crawled back onto the couch. "What the hell, Alice?" She'd pushed him off!

"Language." He heard his mom call.

"Sorry!" He yelled back. "Maybe you should yell at Alice for her _physical_ _abuse_."

"Alice."

"Sorry!" She yelled back and glared at him. "Edward, seriously that is so lame, you didn't even take her out to dinner. You made her climb a _tree_? Terrible." She crossed her arms. "Did you have a good time?"

"Actually a great time," Edward commented slowly, realizing it was the truth.

"So do you really like her?"

He snorted. "C'mon, Alice, I've been here a week. What do you think?"

She didn't answer, but stared at him speculatively.

"Can we watch something good now?" The dress show had ended.

Alice motioned to the TV, "_The Next Great Baker's_ coming on next."

Edward shut up and sat back. He actually liked that one. He loved cake. Watching obscene amounts of sugar be poured into cake mixes, he sank into thought. He was slightly afraid that he really did like her already. And he had a feeling he _wasn't_ ready to handle that.

**A/N:** First peek into the Cullen household! Comments are always welcome, encouraged, and appreciated! It makes my day to read them! Thanks for all the great comments last time! As always, thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So who is this kid again?"

Bella groaned mentally at the sharp tone in Charlie's voice. She suspected Rose had gotten there first, and Charlie did not sound pleased. It wasn't like she'd ever given him reason to doubt her. This was the first time she'd ever had a boy over.

"His name's Edward and he just moved here."

Charlie crossed his arms. "So no one knows anything about him or his family?"

"I'm not inviting his whole family over, Dad." Bella needed him to not scare away Edward. Too many things had already gone heinously wrong this week. "Please don't embarrass me."

Charlie seemed taken aback and returned to the sink, picking up a plate to rinse. "So, you, uh, really like this Edward kid?" He seemed shocked. Well, Bella admitted reluctantly, she had been the perfect daughter up to this point, no boys, no trouble—Rose on the other hand …

"I mean," Bella wouldn't go that far, "I might in the future, so just please, just be nice. Dad, at least be reasonable—Mike's here now!"

It hadn't been the perfect plan for Edward to come hang out with Rose and Mike together in the house, but Charlie hadn't been thrilled to hear that she'd gone out for a walk with a "complete stranger" without clearing it with him first. So watching a movie at home it would be.

He gave a long suffering sigh and handed her the plate. "I'll reserve judgment till I meet him. How about that, Bells?"

It was good enough for her. "Thanks, Dad." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, taking him by surprise.

A knock broke her thoughts.

"That must be him!" She turned sharply and hit her thigh into the corner of the table. "Oh, ow, ow, ow." She grabbed her leg. It was painful.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Charlie sounded concerned and exasperated all at the same time.

She tried to walk it off.

"Fine, I'm fine."

Rubbing her thigh gingerly, she swung open the door. Edward was in the middle of running a hand through his rain wet hair. It messed it up further and she tried not to stare. He really was gorgeous. She still couldn't get over that he was attracted to her too.

"Hey."

"Hey." He smiled at her and she melted just the tiniest bit inside.

"Come on in." She stepped aside and let him come in, taking his jacket and hanging it up. He was wearing a blue button down shirt. No athletic hoodies today it would seem. She hid her grin. She had the smallest suspicion that he was trying to look nice for Charlie.

Speaking of the devil, he appeared.

"Mr. Swan?" Edward outstretched his hand.

"Hello there, Edward." Charlie grasped his hand. Bella had a feeling it was tightly, but Edward didn't give any indication. "So your dad's the new doctor at the hospital, huh?"

"Yes sir, he's been really excited about the move, you know, to a small town. I think working in Seattle Grace was … difficult … on him. We all really like it here."

A thump came from upstairs and Charlie looked back, distracted.

Bella gave him the thumbs up.

He winked.

Charlie turned back just in time to catch it. Bella tightened her mouth … great.

"Well, uh, I'll just be in the kitchen ." He said pointedly and gestured to the open doorway to the kitchen. "Just right there if you need me."

Bella tried to not be mortified by his long stare before he stalked off to the kitchen.

"Want to watch a movie?"

Edward took her hand and walked with her over to the couch. She tried to tamp down the zinging excitement of touching his skin again.

They sat down on the couch and Bella looked at him.

"So what does your mom do?"

He looked vaguely unsure.

Bella was shocked. "Edward, you don't know!?"

He laughed uncomfortably. "Um, no, I do. It's like this jewelry company. She makes all the stuff herself. She used to run a catering company in Seattle, but now she just does the necklaces … and stuff."

She touched her hair absently, wondering if she should have left it straight instead of curling it. "I was going to say," she admonished teasingly.

He rolled his eyes. "It's girl stuff. What do guys know about that?"

"_Oh no_," Bella's gave him a warning look.

"What?" He was intrigued and sat up, coming closer to her.

"You can't fool me this time. Is this supposed to be just like how you only take the easy classes? You're in all the AP ones! I can't believe you tried to make me think you were just screwing off."

He held up his hands in his defense. "Hey, you came to those conclusions all on your own."

"Well, you didn't help," Bella refused to be gracious about this. When she'd found out he was really pretty brilliant it had been a slam.

"I'm not good at English," he said as if giving an offering.

"Well, that's just because it's a girl subject," Bella responded petulantly.

He snorted and stared at her.

She grew uncomfortable and looked away, smoothing her shirt.

"You know …" Edward drew off and then shook his head. "I don't think you're like anybody I've ever met."

"I know _you're_ not," Bella said, trying to keep it light. The way his tone dropped gave her strange sensations.

Shrugging it off, he looked up at the ceiling fan. "So what are your plans post-Forks?"

"I guess go to art school. I've always wanted to go to Brown University, but that's the pipedream. You know do landscapes, be shown in galleries. As it is," She shook her head wryly. "I'll probably be doing professional painting in homes and garages." She laughed.

"Brown could happen," Edward was serious, "As long as you can capture my true beauty with this portrait you could use it as your portfolio showpiece. Trust me."

A burst of laughter escaped her. "Please tell me that was a joke."

Edward frowned unconvincingly. "You've wounded my feelings now Bella Swan. How are you going to make it up to me?"

"With a movie," Bella grinned. "It's the least I can do to assuage your ego. What do you want to watch?"

He grinned and watched as she stood and went over to the bookshelf of DVDs.

"That depends," he murmured in a low tone, "are we planning on watching it?"

Startled, her eyes locked on his. His eyes were sinful. Moments ago, he'd been laughing and playing, but now … her heart sped up and she reached back and blindly selected a case. She popped it in and turned off the lights.

She walked back to the couch as Edward's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Good choice," he murmured roughly.

The glow of the TV was the only light—that and the weak illumination reaching out from the hallway to the kitchen.

"Charlie," she lowly tried to warn as she sat back down, very conscious of how close his body was to hers.

"Turn the movie up, he won't hear," he instructed, undeterred by the armed antagonist just a room away.

She flipped the volume high and realized she had put in Red Riding Hood. It was kind of funny and she almost laughed, but when Edward brushed the hair away from her face and pulled her close, the laughter died, replaced by something else. Fear? Anticipation?

He was staring at her hungrily, like he really was the wolf.

She felt pressure points of her own hunger warming.

"Edward," she murmured softly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to kiss me, or what?"

He seemed taken aback and she decided she wasn't going to wait for a response.

Leaning the rest of the way in, Bella kissed him. It was all it took. He tangled his hands in her hair and pulled her onto his lap.

Whoa. Bella felt the suddenly intimate position and wondered if she had bitten off more than she could chew.

But then …. She'd invited the wolf into her house, what had she expected?

Kissing Edward rivaled with the need for oxygen and they both seemed to compromise slightly.

Bella decided as she slid off his lap—still worried Charlie might appear—and Edward started kissing up her neck that she really liked make out sessions. They might be her favorite thing.

He hit the pulse point where her neck met her jaw.

They were _definitely_ her favorite thing.

* * *

After the movie ended, she turned on the lights and Edward asked her where the bathroom was.

"At the top of the stairs first one on the left." She gestured and went to take out the DVD. Edward passed Mike on the stair and she saw them give each other a wide berth.

"Hey Bella," Mike commented. Bella felt him uncomfortably linger his gaze on her mouth and hair. She had a feeling it might look a little like she'd been doing what she had for the past two hours.

She smoothed her hair quickly, blushing furiously.

"Mike."

"Listen Bella, do you really think it's a good thing? Seeing Edward?"

Bella's eyes popped. "Not that I need to justify it, but yeah, I do."

Mike stepped closer. "I'm just worried about you. You're so … innocent and he's a, well, a guy Bells."

Any other day she would have loved that Mike suddenly seemed concerned in her well-being, but now, now it was just irritating an flustering in an embarrassing kind of way.

"I'm not so "innocent" Mike and I am _well aware_," she stressed, "that he's a guy. Maybe you should just worry about Rose."

At the mention of her sister's name, Mike backed up a step and seemed to come into himself again. He looked up at the stairs and frowned. "Maybe we should both be worried about Rose."

He turned and opened the door, pausing to look back. "But I care about you, too, Bella." He gave her a small smile and ducked out before she could respond.

Bella was still musing over Mike's words when Edward came downstairs.

"Better be going," he said briefly, a strange look lingered on his face. When she went to kiss him, she froze, smelling the very distinct smell of Juicy Couture perfume. Rose's perfume.

"Bye," she said absently and held the door open, watching his car disappear down the road.

"Bella?" Charlie emerged from the kitchen.

She stared into the rain. She couldn't deny it, but she wanted to. Maybe there was some explanation …

"Bella, what's wrong? Close the door."

She turned and snapped the door shut. She turned to Charlie who was staring at her suspiciously, looking like he simply needed one reason to hunt Edward down. She wouldn't give it to him.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired. School tomorrow." She walked softly up the steps. She passed Rose's room and closed door. Raising her hand to knock, she paused.

_No. _

Dropping her hand, she went into her bedroom and crawled into bed, still wearing her clothes. She picked up her phone and looked at the screen. She wasn't surprised by the empty inbox.

She fell asleep eventually, still breathing in the scent of Juicy Couture—even though it had long since dissipated in the air.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Comments are always welcome, encouraged, and appreciated! It makes my day to read them! Thanks for all the great comments last time! As always, thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Edward was walking past room 208 when he heard a familiar pleading voice. Since it was lunch, he hung back slightly, pausing when he heard the words clearly.

"I swear it really is necessary. I just need a new subject. I can't do that portrait."

Mrs. Talbot's voice filtered through. "Bella, I can't let you start from scratch again. You're already behind on this and I was hesitant to let you switch models once. I'm afraid there's simply no way you could complete the project in time if you switched again now."

He heard the urgency in her voice as she tried desperately. "Mrs. T, there has to be some way. I would come in during my study hall, I—"

"Hey, how are you?"

Edward jerked guiltily and turned to face the breathy voice. It was the curly haired girl, the one he thought might have hit Bella. What was her name?

"Hey," he answered shortly and started walking toward the cafeteria. He couldn't concentrate on her at the moment. So Bella didn't want to do his portrait anymore? Had she found out about last night? Or was she just smarting because he left so abruptly? He needed to know. It had been a great night. He really liked her. She was funny and, yes, a little unsure, but even that was charming and when his mouth was on hers, she last that uncertainty. He rubbed the back of his neck just thinking about it.

Despite his complete dismissal, she trailed after him.

"I'm Jessica. I know I've seen you around but we haven't really been introduced."

He tossed a look at her as they passed the office.

"Are you Bella's … friend?"

Her mouth purses and he noticed the hairsbreadth pause before she answered.

"We're friendly, yeah."

So there had been something going on with that then.

"Well, anyway," she hurried on, glossing over that moment. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to the homecoming after party weekend?"

He sighed, knowing that implicit in this questions was the "with me," but that wouldn't be happening.

He stopped near the entrance of the cafeteria.

"What is it?"

Her words tumbled after each other. "Well, homecoming is huge you know? And so usually a bunch of us go to the homecoming dance and then afterward, that weekend we all go camping. It's really fun!"

"So who all goes?"

"Well it's become like this tradition, Mike, Jasper, Kevin, Tyler, Rose will go with Mike probably, me, Lindsey, and Amber I know for sure. I mean … Bella was invited too. My brother Jack was really the one who started it for his friends and everyone's just kept it going. I mean, most of the football team is usually there for part of it and then a few of us stay the whole weekend. It's seriously fun, you should come!"

Hmm, Edward wasn't sure … Bella was invited, but then, he had no idea where he stood with that. And Rose and Mike, his mind twisted in distaste. He didn't think it sounded like a good combination.

"I'll think about it," he managed finally. "Well, I've got to go." He motioned to over his shoulder and she immediately nodded.

"Yeah, well, let me know, it would be so much better if you could make it." She smiled and Edward just felt mildly irritated. She knew he was dating Bella. It was probably for the best that they weren't friends anymore.

Entering the cafeteria, he passed the pizza line and made a beeline for the blindingly blonde couple sitting at a round table. Striding up, he ignored Mike's antagonist, questioning look and leaned down to murmur in Rose's ear.

"We need to talk. Right now."

With a small smile, she turned to Mike. "I'll be right back."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but he shut his mouth.

He took off walking to until they made it to the stairwell. He didn't wait for her to follow.

Hearing the clatter of her heels, he turned to face her. Even in the dismal stairwell lighting, he couldn't deny she was gorgeous. Her blonde hair curled carelessly down to the middle of her back and her tight jeans and T-shirt showed off every asset. But right now, Edward was just pissed.

"What did you tell her?"

Rosalie was taken aback. "Tell who?" She finally tried to coyly play dumb.

"Bella," he gritted through his teeth. "Bella, your sister the one you forgot about last night. What did you tell her after I left."

Her eyes raced and she seemed genuinely afraid for the first time. "Edward, I didn't say a word to her. She didn't even talk to me this moment, I swear."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, concentrating on breathing. She had to know. But he felt like Rose really was telling the truth.

"Don't tell her." He said harshly and left her standing in the empty stairwell.

Walking back into the cafeteria, he bought a sandwich and apple and sat down next to Alice. She had been saving his seat, but he had missed her calculating stare. Of course, he mentally groaned. She'd seen him go off with Rose.

"What was that about?" She murmured lowly.

"Nothing."

"What were you talking to Rose Swan about? I thought you were dating her sister?" So direct it was then.

"So did I," he muttered and took a bite of turkey sandwich.

His mind flashed back to last night. He'd left the bathroom and almost went to the stairs, but the photos of Bella as a child had caught his eye. Grinning, he'd moved closer to examine the one of her and Rose in Halloween costumes. Rose was a princess, Bella was a swashbuckling pirate. He loved the eye patch. They were hugging each other. Clearly something had happened because he didn't get the feeling they were that close anymore.

Two slender hands covered his eyes and a pair of lips trailed up his neck. He sucked in a breath. She was actually insatiable it seemed. And Edward liked that Bella only seemed that way with him.

"You know you're driving me crazy," he said as he turned to kiss her fully. He froze as a pair of bright blue eyes and perfect bronze-skinned features filled his vision. Rose. But it was too late to move as her lips sealed on his. His hands went to her shoulders to push her back.

For half a second he hesitated, his body seeking more, then his mind inserted the pirate with the hook for a hand. That was who made his interested, intrigued, attracted—not Rose. He firmly pushed her off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He whispered.

"I thought you …"

She trailed off and he exhaled.

"You thought what exactly?" His tone was icy and he looked hastily at the stairs. She hadn't seen. She was still downstairs. Thankfully.

"I mean, it's just Bella. I thought you might reconsider once you know …. I thought I would let you know that I'm interested and I can be available."

"Well I'm not," Edward ground out flatly and headed to the stairs.

Edward now faced Alice's expression guiltily. "It's nothing."

He wasn't hungry.

Something was up with Bella and he wasn't quite sure what it was, but he would get to the bottom of it, because he didn't want to screw it up.

Although, with a sinking feeling, he stood to throw out his lunch and avoid his sister's sharp eyes, he had a feeling he already had.

* * *

Art class was going to be interesting. Edward had known this before he'd walked in. However, seeing Bella sitting there with her side deliberately hunched over her sketch slashing her pencil with violent strokes, eyes averted, Edward felt the hopefulness disappear.

"Hey Bella," he said casually as he sat, wincing at the scraping sound of the chair on tile.

She didn't say anything. The radio played—soothing music to inspire supposedly—in the background.

"Bella, we have to talk." He sighed.

She turned to look at him, her hair in a messy ponytail, curled tendrils hanging around her face. He wanted to brush them off and taste her mouth. He wanted to kiss away all of the stony resistance lurking there. But they were in class and his hands were tied.

"About what?"

"About last night."

Her hand was motionless with the pencil tip just above his unfinished jawline.

"Listen, I don't know what you're thinking, so you have to tell me."

"I don't have anything to say," she shrugged him off and began shaping his chin. Catching Mrs. Talbot's glare, he started roughly outlining Bella's face on his mostly blank paper.

"Of course you do. That's why you're not talking to me."

She turned with fire in her eyes. It took him aback, but the passion still hit him in his gut. Sure she was pissed at him, but it really wasn't his fault and it was really hot when she came to life—and that mostly seemed to be for him. Possessiveness trilled through is spine.

But he had to push that aside and not smile as she hissed.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Sure it does. But you need to listen. I have to tell you—"

"I know you were with Rose."

So there it was. She did know. All humor died. She was really hurt. Edward knew he had to convince her it wasn't what it seemed.

"Yeah, okay, I kissed your sister." He said it heatedly and a little above the murmur they were keeping and a girl's head poked up to glance at them.

With a lowered tone, Bella gave up on shading his jaw and stared at him. "Then, I guess that's that. I—"

"But I kissed her because she came up behind me and I thought it was you. And I don't want to date your sister. I want to date you."

"I—" Edward could see that she was conflicted. "I just, when you didn't say anything … how can I trust you? I don't even know why you want to date me, so why wouldn't you want to be with Rose?" Her words were nearly inaudible—as though she was talking mostly to herself.

His jaw was clenched so tight it nearly popped. It killed him to see the way she devalued herself.

"Bella, I want to date you because you are funny and make me feel like I want to be up to what you expect. And because you listen to me and because you are so passionate and you are willing to climb a tree even when you're afraid of heights just to do it and you trusted me even though you didn't know me at all."

"That's because I was an idiot," she mumbled.

"And," he continued firmly ignoring her, "because you are hot as heck and I'm seriously attracted to you. Not your sister or your friend or any other girl. You, Bella. I go crazy around you. And I don't know why, if I did, then maybe I could tell you that and this would be over, but I'm not making it up and I can't figure it out."

He stared into her dark chocolate eyes that he felt burning through him and he saw the certainty waiver. He was just going to be honest now.

"And no," he continued lowly, "I'm not saying I want to get into a relationship with you right now, because I haven't really done relationships before, and it's only been a week. I don't think it would be fair to you—it would be a lie to say I'm sure that I want a relationship, but I definitely want to pursue this and see where it goes—and just have fun. And touching Rose and other girls while we're hanging out isn't my idea of fun. Don't you just want to have a good time? See where things go?"

She was staring at him hopelessly and he waited. "I feel like I want to say okay. I want to just have a good time too. I just," she bit off, exhaling frustratedly, "feel like I'm always so serious and I want to be happy and not so—so much all the time!"

"So say okay," he tempted with a wicked smile.

She bit her lip and bore her gaze into him, assessing. Finally releasing the poor bottom lip, her mouth twitched into the semblance of a cautious grin. "Okay," She whispered.

"Is there a problem Edward? Bella?" Mrs. Talbot called from behind her desk.

"No," Edward said without taking his eyes off of the girl who was throwing him into all kinds of pleasurable loops and twists. "There's no problem at all."

* * *

"It's over Rose."

Rose stared at Mike in disbelief. "Mike you can't be serious. We've been together for a year."

"I know you've been hanging all over Cullen and I'm better than being treated like that. I don't even know what you or your sister sees in him. And he's too good for her too."

Rose slammed her locker shut. "Stop letting your jealousy seep out Mike, it's ruining your complexion."

"See," Mike continued, pointing his finger at her. "This is what I'm talking about. Bella would never talk to me like this. I don't know why you can't be more like her."

"Bella?" Rose spat, "What does Bella have to do with anything. Do you like her?" She watched with eagle eyes as his gaze faltered. "Why does everyone in the world suddenly like Bella? What is going on?"

Her teeth were practically grinding and Mike shook his head. "Not us anymore."

"Fine," Rose shook her head haughtily. "I don't need you. You were fun for a little bit, but you just became a major drag. I don't care."

She watched him stalk off, probably fuming over the way she'd turned his dismissal into her own rejection. A few people had turned to look at them and the whole school would know soon that she'd dropped him.

But this didn't solve her problem.

Her head pounded in a sudden migraine onslaught. Why was Bella ruining her life? She'd never done anything to her and now, all of a sudden, Bella wanted everything for herself.

Well, Rose's eyes narrowed as she gingerly slid her backpack on her shoulder and tossed her hair, Bella was going to just have to learn the hard way that you couldn't get everything you wanted.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you guys so much for all of the wonderful comments and for continuing to read this story. Some big things are about to come! Comments are always welcome, encouraged, and appreciated! It makes my day to read them! As always, thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Here you go Dad," Bella handed Charlie nachos and sat down on the gleaming silver bleachers beside him.

"Thanks Bells." Charlie crunched on a chip glancing up. "Think it's going to rain?"

Bella sipped her fresh Pepsi and sighed at the bubbling feeling. "Not tonight." She looked up. "Maybe," she amended.

It was Friday night and the football lights were up, the crowd was energetic and there was an electric feeling in the air. It was certainly windy. Bella was constantly pushing stray hairs out of her face.

She and Charlie went to all of the games, even the away ones. Since Rosalie was a cheerleader, they had supported her, although Charlie stopped doing the cheer chants after she left elementary school. Bella had always been too shy to yell out the cheers, but she'd clapped until her hands felt chapped.

Now she stared at her beautiful sister and watched as she flew into the air doing a perfect toe touch before snapping her hands down like a board and falling into the cradle. What had happened to them? She'd always been so enamored of her sister, older by eleven months, they'd ended up in the same grade. Bella had loved it when Rose had woke her up early to braid her hair or when she had posed for her to do rough childish drawings.

But around freshman year, it had all changed. Boys had always liked Rose, but suddenly Rose liked boys too. And Bella, who had always loved Mike Newton, the dream boy that shared his crayons with her in the second grade, suddenly realized that he only saw her glamorous sister.

Maybe it was then, Bella reasoned. After all, deep down, she'd been jealous of Rose and the way that she could command attention, be so sure of herself. And she'd used Rose as a crutch too. Hiding in her shadow. It hadn't helped that Rose had made new friends and suddenly didn't have time for Bella.

But Edward had pulled her out into the light. Forced her to expose herself and she liked what she saw. She wasn't beautiful like Rose, but she was strong and capable. And even when she'd been afraid—aka climbing down from horrifying heights from a tree—she'd done it. Edward had been there and she'd done it. She could always find happiness in art and then, there was that new source of happiness.

Her gaze strayed to the football team running back out for the end of halftime. His number 11 jersey stood out to her discerning eyes and she watched as he tugged his helmet on over that gorgeous hair. She had to admit, he was hot. Just remembering the way his hands had cupped her face, making her feel so small and fragile. A shiver zinged down her spine and she exhaled roughly. Charlie shot a questioning look at her and she smiled ruefully. Not the time. Not the place.

But no one could deny the appearingly effortless movements and motions he made on the field. It was as though the ball was an extension of his body, not a foreign object. Whereas Mike was rough, forcing the ball where he wanted with a decided lack of finesse. It still hit its mark, but she could see the struggle that she'd never noticed before. It was the difference in natural ability that finally caused the coach to pull Mike out after his efforts ran dry in the third quarter.

They were playing Xavier High and the Blue Devils were viciously hammering the team. Bella had always watched the games for Mike, admiring him. Loving the way he would show his skills, but now she was re-evaluating her entire approach.

As she watched Edward be tapped into the game and run out onto the field snapping his helmet strap in place, the field dynamic shifted. Instead of Mike's huge yard-length passes or fake outs, Edward was decidedly less showboat-oriented. The actions were small, but he seemed to see everything on the field. He see the open man and fire the ball to him. He would twist and easily toss the ball to a player by his side, taking Xavier players with him as he confused them.

He saw the good spots and took them, even if it looked easy, they were smart and they were what brought Forks back up to 42-36 with 9 minutes on the clock. Down by six, Bella was gripping her mangled cup.

Charlie looked over at her. "Well, Bella, it looks like your man is some ball player."

She felt a warm feeling of possession sear through her. He wasn't hers, but she still felt proud. She was still screaming for him. She still loved him.

Her face froze.

She couldn't love him. She'd only known him for a month.

Charlie touched her shoulder. "Bells, what's wrong?"

Bella shrugged lightly, hiding the horrifying emotions circling. "He is pretty good. Edward's a wonderful player, you're right. You know, his brother plays for OSU?"

That distracted Charlie and he began talking about their latest news.

Bella gripped her hands until the short nails dug into her palms.

She did not love him. She was just having fun with him and then when it was over. _When he ended it_, she would be fine. She had a future and she had just been saying she was stronger than she'd thought. She would easily survive after Edward.

But as she watched a spiral throw perfectly hit Jasper as he touched the endzone, and everyone jumped up to cheer, she admitted it was a lie.

But love wasn't built in stone. It changed. Didn't people say they just fell out of love with each other? She could do that … In a little bit. Not now, she assured that scared little gremlin huddling in her stomach. A little longer.

With the game tied and thirty seconds on the clock, she could see the frustration in the Xavier players' actions. They had thought they would easily defeat them and suddenly they were faced with losing. It started to sprinkle. She had noticed one Xavier player in particular, 47, he had been particularly aggressive the entire game and she had worried about his hard hits. It seemed to take the player he took down extra moments to rise. As he ran out onto the field, she got a bad feeling in her stomach. As the play went into motion, suddenly Kevin let back and the Xavier defense line got through. Bella frowned in confusion, she could see Edward racing to get rid of the ball in panic as the blue and white players raced toward him. He snapped it off just as 47 hit him in a bone jarring thud. He went down.

Bella absently noticed Jasper had caught the ball in the endzone. She absently noticed the crowd raising up in victory. But she was standing so her eyes could stay locked on the pileup of bodies. The lowest one being Edward. Her heart clenched. When the players were pulled off, she noticed his still form remaining on the ground. Her lungs joined her heart. They could breath. She was frozen.

Why was no one helping him?

The sprinkling slowly raised in intensity. The coaches rushed out to him and the medic was there. Bella started down the bleachers—she couldn't just wait there.

"Bella, what are you doing?" She could hear Charlie, but she didn't answer. The steps were slippery and she noticed most people were staying where they were, probably out of concern for Edward. She couldn't wait.

The rain started to pour just as she reached the field where they had helped him walk slowly over to the bench. His helmet was off and she could see the pain on his sweat-covered face. He was holding his side and breathing in agony. The sprinkle released into a downpour and the noise was deafening.

"Edward!" Bella pushed through the players, ignoring their stares. She didn't care about being embarrassed, she needed to know he was okay.

"Miss, you can't be here—"

She ignored the coach and turned to the medic. "Is he okay?" She shouted over the rain.

"We have to get him to the hospital, it might be a rib, definitely a concussion," the medic shouted back.

Coach Rosen had her arm and was trying to pull her out of the way, his hand slipping on her wet skin, when Edward raised his hand.

"Wait," he gritted, and smiled painfully, raindrops were rolling down his face. "Bella, what are you doing?"

"Checking on you, you idiot! You gave me a heart attack."

He laughed and then winced. "Want to take a ride with me?" Her eyes widened as the squad was pulled around. Lights flashing but no siren in the dark rain.

"She can't—" The coach started. Bella set her jaw stubbornly. They would not tell her what she could and could not do regarding Edward. If he wanted her to be with him in the squad, she was damn well going to be sitting right there in it.

"I'm going," she shouted and watched as they put him on the stretcher.

She took a hold of the door handle and hauled herself up, slipping on the wet metal handle. She sat down by the head of his stretcher.

"I don't need a stretcher," Edward grumbled with another wince. He was soaked and so was she. Her wet hair was streaming water. Drops were frozen on both of their faces.

"Shut up," Bella told him fondly and then, filled with such relief that he was fine and not seriously hurt, she firmly grabbed his face and kissed him furiously. All of the fear and raging emotions she'd experienced poured into that kiss. Hearing cheering catcalls, she turned as the EMT was shutting the doors. She had inadvertently put on quite a show for the team standing right outside the squad. Even the Xavier players who were standing farther back had seen. Red hot embarrassment heated her face.

There was nothing to do now. She heard more, louder cheers through the doors and looked back at Edward. He was holding a thumbs up that could be seen through the window.

"Since you're not seriously hurt, I'm going to murder you," Bella grinned at him, too relieved to do anything. The EMT began checking his vitals and Bella sat back, holding Edward's hand as it clenched with every rocking bump of the ambulance.

Edward looked at her seriously. "Bella, after that kiss, I think you _will_ be the death of me."

The EMT chuckled as they adjusted his IV and Edward closed his eyes.

_Just a little longer_, she told the gremlin mentally. It calmed down. There's still some time.

* * *

Rose rode home with Charlie. He was going to pick Bella up at the hospital when she called. She could tell he was coming around to Edward— which was great, if it wasn't for the fact that _Bella_ was dating him.

Going up to her room, she took a shower to get rid of the awful cold clammy wetness of her uniform. She opened her laptop and turned on Skype. She combed her hair and waited. A half an hour later, ChrisM47 popped up on the screen. She called him.

The video window popped up and she saw his pouting face.

"Hey Christian," she purred, loosely holding onto her towel.

He seemed to perk up moderately by the sight of her (lack of) clothing.

"What do you want Rose? I'm not in the mood. At all tonight." He was really pouting, she mused and sighed.

"Actually Christian, I'm not calling for that. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Spit it out Rose."

Rose felt like a cat whose hair had been petted backwards. In a word, she was pissed. She didn't care if he'd just lost the game.

"Fine, I'll go to someone else, then. She moved to turn off the camera.

"No, wait! What do you want to talk about?"

Rose smiled in satisfaction.

"I have a little problem with my sister. Do you remember Bella?"

Christian frowned and shrugged. "Not really. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking about it and I think that you and she might make a really cute couple."

Christian rolled his eyes. "Right. So, let me guess, you need her off the market so you can move in on someone?"

"Christian, that's terrible!" Rose pretended to be shocked. She ran a hand through her damp hair. "I just feel like she's stuck in this relationship and maybe you could make her see reason."

Christian thought about it. "What she look like? She'd your age, right?"

"She's the one who ran out on the field tonight." _Like an idiot_, Rose added silently. Completely embarrassing. Edward had been fine. She was just an attention seeker. She didn't even know her sister anymore . . .

"Whoa," Christian rocked back on his chair slightly. "Number 11's girlfriend?"

"Yes," Rose gritted.

"She was smoking, you should have seen her in that ambulance—"

Rose cut him off. She didn't need to hear about this. She hadn't seen what happened in the squad but by the sounds, her jealousy had peaked. Since when was Bella the center of attention?

But if it encouraged Christian's participation in her little plan, then she was all for it.

"So are you willing to hear me out?"

Christian leaned forward with a dark smile. "Number 11's such an asshole ... and she's hot. It would be my pleasure."

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you guys so much for all of the wonderful comments and for continuing to read this story. What do you think about the latest installment? Let me know! Comments are always welcome, encouraged, and appreciated! It makes my day to read them! As always, thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Bella hated hospitals. The sound of ominous beeping machines, the moans that not even tightly sealed glass doors could hide, the awful smell of blood … rust and salt. Some of which she noted, was on her. She stared blankly at her hands. Edward's temple had been bleeding and now her fingers were coated in the dark red liquid. She shuddered.

Waiting in a chair that in all rights would have been comfortable, had it not been for the location and situation, Bella waited to make sure that Edward was alright. It was what she needed to hear and she would accept nothing else. Of course, the paramedics seemed to think it was a routine head and rib injury.

But Bella knew head injuries could go sickeningly wrong. The outward stuff could be bad, but at least you would see it. Something internal though … she cringed at the thought of something like a brain bleed.

"Bella, is Edward alright? Has anyone told Carlisle?" Bella turned to see two hurrying figures dashing straight for her. She stood stiffly and greeted them.

"Alice, yeah he's getting a CAT scan now. Carlisle came right up from emergency with him." Bella gave Alice's tight squeeze a tentative pat. Charlie and Rose weren't big huggers.

She turned her eyes from Alice, the small, but lethally charming pint-sized Cullen to the woman with worried soft features.

Alice released her and stepped back. "Oh, sorry, Mom, this is Bella. Edward's girlfriend." Bella's eyes shifted to the side. Was that what they were? She was sure Edward wouldn't like hearing that label. Too much too soon—or ever, she mentally corrected herself. "And Bella, this is my mom, Esme."

"Hello Bella, I'm glad you were with Edward." Her voice washed over me calmingly. I relaxed into a small smile.

"Yeah well," I scuffed the toe of my shoe. "It was no problem. I think he's fine. At least—he sounded fine on the ride over. He kept trying to insist he didn't need a stretcher …"

Alice rolled her eyes and they wandered to the chairs seated in front of an unwatched television. "Edward's an idiot."

"Alice!"

Alice looked unapologetically at Bella. "Well, he is!"

At that moment, the blonde man who'd rushed through the doors following Edward appeared. He was somber and everyone's mood took a violent downswing.

"Carlisle?" Esme stood and walked to meet him.

Carlisle's face broke into a smile as he snapped out of his thoughts. "He's going to be fine, just fine. Minor concussion—"

"Might improve things," Bella heard Alice mutter cheerfully.

"—And I think there are two bruised ribs, but nothing broken, nothing cracked!" He bent and kissed his wife on the cheek and was met with a resounding smack.

He stared at her and Bella's eyes boggled. What the heck?

Her finger was pointed stiffly at his shocked face and her voice trembled. "You will never scare me like that again. The look on your face when you came out here …" she trailed off ominously.

Carlisle shrugged off the words and gathered her in a hug. "_Sorry_, babe, sorry. I was thinking about something else. I lost my head."

"You _will_ lose your head if you cause my heart to stop like that again," Bella heard her mumble.

Alice sighed, but when Bella studied her she noticed that her long-suffering posturing was dosed with an undeniable fondness for the couple breaking apart from their hug.

"And you've met Bella?" Esme pulled Carlisle the rest of the way over.

His brow furrowed. "Not officially. Bella …?"

"Swan," Bella supplied and rose to clasp his hand.

"Ah yes, you came in with Edward. You …?" He trailed off and tilted his head questioningly.

"This is his new girlfriend, dear," Esme supplied helpfully, now the very picture of elegance.

Bella's face flamed.

"Ah, right, well it's wonderful to meet you," Carlisle grinned brightly and Bella's heart skittered. She suddenly knew where Edward got it from.

It took some time to discharge Edward and Charlie insisted she go home eventually. Clasping his hand with a worried look casted over his bandaged forehead and stiffly ginger movements, she promised to call and check in on him.

"I'll be waiting," he promised and as she turned to go, he squeezed her hand one last time. "Thank you, I'm glad you came." The corners of his mouth upturned and he didn't seem like he was posturing. He didn't sound phony. He didn't sound forced. It was so natural and happy that it caught Bella's breath, she'd never seen him … serene, but that was how he seemed in that moment. Serenely happy.

It sounded stupid as it reverberated in her head on the ride home with Charlie. Charlie of course, mistook her silent thoughts for worry and reassured her gruffly, "Don't worry, the kid's got a hard head. It'll take a few knocks just fine."

She couldn't prevent a laugh. Charlie really did not want to like Edward. It was almost endearing sometimes.

Walking in, she passed Rosalie's closed bedroom door and her happiness faded slightly. When had everything gotten so out of control? Maybe Rose wasn't the only one at fault for their lack of relationship now. …

She didn't want to fight with Rose. She almost knocked, but then paused, her skin inches from the hard wood.

She was just too tired to deal with it tonight. Tomorrow maybe. She could only handle so much stress for one night.

**A/N:** Alright lovelies I've been terribly under the weather and still don't have a voice so this was a short one, but get ready because this chapter's hovering at the top of the rollercoaster! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you guys so much for all of the wonderful comments and for continuing to read this story. Let me know what you think of the chapter—of what's coming! Comments are always welcome, encouraged, and appreciated! It makes my day to read them! As always, thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Hey, Bella!"

Bella felt tension flood into her neck and shoulders.

She knew that voice. She'd spent years obsessing over it. And now … now when she didn't want or need it, it followed her, popping up everywhere.

She turned and took in his disheveled blond hair, bright blue eyes, and wide smile. She couldn't deny he was pretty—he always had been, but now that she had Edward, she didn't want that, didn't crave _him_ anymore.

She had a very different type of craving for a very different person.

"Mike, what's up?"

She couldn't believe he and Rose had broke up. So out of the blue. She wanted to feel happy that he wasn't letting Rose treat him badly, but that felt disloyal to Rose. ... Of course, Rose had been extremely disloyal to her. She still hadn't forgiven her for hitting on Edward. And they hadn't talked but merely existed together. Charlie noticed, she knew, but so far he was staying out of it.

"So what are you doing this weekend? Coming to the game?"

Bella adjusted her backpack strap and leaned into the wall of lockers as students barged through the hall.

"Of course, this is Edward's first one back. I wouldn't miss it," she said carefully.

His face morphed into an unhappy twist before he pulled it back. "Of course," he muttered. "Well, you know next week's the Homecoming dance and party after. I'm sure I'll see you there, right?"

"I'm … not sure," she said, trying to mask her surprise. She hadn't realized homecoming was so close.

And Edward had never mentioned it. Lately they'd been so close, she had gone to his house, obviously met his parents. She had even gone to a movie with him and Alice. Alice was fun and had a serious crush on her cousin Jasper. She had no doubts that Alice would get a date with him to homecoming. But in all that time, Edward had never once mentioned their relationship, or any type of commitment. And she hadn't let it bother her, had tried not to think about it.

Until now.

She forced a laugh. "It might be better if I don't go, you know? Save everyone on the dance floor from my lack of coordination.

Mike's eyes lighted in amusement. "I wouldn't say that," he teased. "In fact, I don't think I would have a good time if you weren't there."

She kept her smile, but edged closer to the lockers. It felt like his body followed hers the slightest bit. She was getting a little nervous and realized they would have to be going soon. She was going to be late for class. He was flirting with her. She knew it was only because of his ridiculous rivalry with Edward, but this was something she'd never imagined, never believed would happen. And just the slightest part of her was reveling in it. The rest was nervous that Mike's attention was going to ruin what she had with Edward.

_And what exactly is that?_ Her mind asked her nastily. She forced the thought down ruthlessly.

"Jeez, Bella," Mike said suddenly and shook his head in disbelief. "You know, I don't know what it is, but I just feel really happy when we talk and when you laugh or smile it just makes me feel like the most wonderful person in the world because I made you happy." His eyes were boring into hers and she didn't see the students milling around them anymore. He moved even closer. Her chest felt tight.

He was acting like he meant it.

"Um …."

Suddenly his arms were engulfing her in a massive hug.

"Mike," she squeaked and held still stiffly, until he let go and set her down. She was all out of sorts.

"Thanks for being such a good friend Bella."

"Yeah," she murmured weakly and watched as he walked away. She will herself to start hustling to her own class. History with Jess … great.

What the heck had just happened?

* * *

It was a different experience in history. Jess stoically ignored her and she didn't have any other close friends in that class. So she tried hard not to look to the right and to take meticulous notes. She needed to pay attention anyway. Charlie would not be pleased with the 70% she got on the last test. _She_ wasn't pleased. It was difficult enough trying to balance school and Edward. And Charlie had an eagle eye on their time together.

For as gruff as he could be sometimes, he was really proud of her and Rose both. He always made it to Rose's games and was always talking about her going to Brown. She really wanted to go, but with substandard grades, she definitely wouldn't have a chance. So she was trying to focus. But Mike's hug was screwing with her head.

Did she really feel anything for him? She didn't think so. But it was hard to move on past all of those years of longing. She thought of Edward and her heart started thundering. No, she definitely only had feelings for Edward.

So, really the only question was, why hadn't he asked her to homecoming?

Walking out of class, she headed to gym, her least favorite class of the day.

Bella unzipped her book bag and realized her flower key chain wasn't on the zipper. Her heart sank. It was her favorite, something she'd picked up with Rose when they were at the mall one day. It must have broken and fallen off somewhere. She looked around the ground and out in the hallway, but it was gone. She trudged back into the locker room. It really had been her favorite.

Alice popped up beside her gym locker while she was changing.

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

Bella shrugged. "What's up with you and you know who?"

Alice giggled and tied her short hair back in a tiny ponytail. "He's still being closed off and stubborn. I showed up at the hardware store while he was working. He just got so nervous. He seemed freaked out when I kept touching him."

Bella's shoulders were shaking as she tied her shoes. "Alice, you idiot, I told you he was shy!"

"Well, I know that," Alice mused, "But I figured a healthy dose of human contact would loosen him up."

"I might go slowly with Ja—I might go slowly," I advised, glancing around to make sure that no one heard. Alice, for all of her obvious flirting, didn't want to "broadcast the news." Bella got that and was trying to be discreet as well.

"I'm going to get him to ask me to homecoming," Alice said with a stubborn tilt of her chin. Bella didn't doubt her.

Bella smiled briefly.

They went into the dungeon, aka the gym, and started doing group exercises. This was Bella's least favorite part of the day. Jogging their ten laps, Alice easily kept pace beside her. Bell had a sneaking suspicion that Alice could race circles around her. Forcing her legs to keep going, she barely heard Alice at first.

"What?"

Alice huffed and then repeated herself. "I said, what are you wearing to homecoming?"

"Not … sure if I'm …. going," Bella said in between breaths.

"_What_?" Alice stumbled and then caught up. "What do you mean you're not sure if you're going?"

Bella was trying to avoid talking about it, but find enough breath to brush this conversation off. "I mean, he never asked me …. It's not a big deal."

By the ghastly expression that bloomed over Alice's face, it was clearly a very big deal to her. "Bella!"

"Not," Bella exhaled, starting to feel a stitch, "a big deal."

Alice glued her mouth shut and they started a volleyball game. They were both the first line closest to the net. Bella didn't mind volleyball as much as basketball. Less possibility of danger.

"Bella, I'm going to kill him!" Alice hissed, while Coach Webber wasn't paying attention.

"No!" Bella was horrified. "Alice, do NOT say anything to Edward. It's not a big deal." But actually, the more she had to say it, the more it became a big deal.

"Okay." Alice looked mutinous.

"_Alice_."

"Okay!" Alice said and looked at her. "I won't say anything to Edward about you wanting to go to homecoming."

Out of nowhere, the volleyball smashed into the side of Bella's face.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice helped her stand and everyone was staring at her. Her face flamed.

"I'm fine," Bella said brushing off Alice's hands.

A whistle blew a short burst. "That's what you get for talking and not paying attention ladies. _Back to the game_."

Some days, Bella really hated Coach Webber.

**A/N:** So homecoming's coming up! What do you think about Mike? Any predictions? Comments are always welcome, encouraged, and appreciated! It makes my day to read them! As always, thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Edward picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, welcoming the weight of the heavy books. His muscles had been on a mandatory vacation and he was ready to get them working again. The game against the Raiders was in two days and he wanted to be in top form. His headaches had stopped completely and Carlisle had checked his ribs—they were nearly healed.

He was almost to the cafeteria when a small body jumped in front of him.

"Edward." Alice's eyes were narrowed evilly and he couldn't contain an eye roll. She was obviously upset about something.

"Alice," he greeted her with a sigh and noted that she followed him into the cafeteria. He would save a seat for Bella too. They had all been eating together, although she was always late. Her free period right before lunch was always spent in the art room and lately she said she wasn't going to let the portrait win. Losing track of time seemed to be a quirk of her character. He admired her gumption. She was a fighter when it came to art. It was a funny thing to say, but he had watched her in class, eyeing the painting speculatively and then ruthlessly attacking it again. She wouldn't let him see it, but he might try to sneak a peek when she wasn't there.

Rose winked at him when he walked past her and the other cheerleaders. He ignored her completely and took a seat at a round table with four chairs after picking up his tray. Meatloaf—gross. Regardless he picked up his fork.

"What's wrong now, Alice?"

Alice daintily picked up her turkey sandwich. "Do you even know what you're doing?" She asked casually.

Edward's brow furrowed and he stared. "What are you talking about?"

"With Bella. Do you even know what you're doing?" She asked again. And when he opened his mouth to respond, she continued. "Were you just planning on _not_ going to homecoming? Was that it? Because you clearly don't have this whole boyfriend thing down yet."

Edward's gut twisted at the restrictive word. "Alice, you know we're not boyfriend girlfriend."

She stared, sandwich forgotten. "_Are you serious_?"

"What?"

She shook her head slowly, letting her short hair wisp about her face. "Okay, this is _so_ much worse than I thought. You guys hang out all the time, we went to a movie together. You're makeout buddies. You hang on her every word, but you're not in a relationship?"

Edward shifted uncomfortably. When she said it like that …

"Alice, it's only been a little while. I don't want to rush into anything. I like her, sure, but I mean, I've never really done a relationship before and I'm going to make sure I do it right."

She laughed and pursed her lips sadly. "Oh, okay then, Edward. It's been _six_ _weeks_, number one. So maybe the time has just flown by for you, but that's a long time in girl weeks. And number two, you can take all the time you want, but that doesn't mean she'll be willing to wait for you to make up your mind."

"What does that mean?" He mumbled around his straw.

Her eyes glinted evilly.

"Well turtle, it looks like this time the hare might be the way to go this time. And if I were you I might get up the balls to ask her to homecoming before a certain blonde rabbit does."

Edward choked on his sprite. "Newton?"

"He's going to make a move and while you're dealing with your commitment issues, he's going to be taking Bella to homecoming."

Edward felt a hot anger. "Over my dead body."

Alice simply shrugged and nodded to the doorway. "Better check your pulse then."

Edward's head whipped to the left and saw Bella with her wavy brown hair and dancing eyes making her way into the cafeteria with Mike Newton. In the back of his mind, he noticed that Rose was also taking this in. They both tried to walk through the doorway at once and got stuck.

A growl rose in his throat at the way Newton touched her body and then motioned to let her go ahead in front of him. Getting handsy was unnecessary. But of course Newton would take the opportunity like the weasel he was. His lungs constricted when Bella laughed at the predicament.

He had known that she had once upon a time crushed on Newton and the asshole hadn't given her the time of day. Of course, his idiocy had left her available for him, so he wasn't complaining. But Bella wouldn't really go to homecoming with that idiot. Edward knew Alice was wrong and was just looking for an excuse to do girly things with Bella. That was it.

But looking at the bright smile Bella was giving the blonde weasel, Edward felt a tiny twinge of doubt.

As Bella made her way over, Edward felt thoughts tossing and turning in his head. He just didn't know for sure that he could be in a relationship. Sure his parents seemed to make it work, but wouldn't tying himself down to one person take away the excitement? Wouldn't it make it boring. He was worried he would feel trapped and as much as he was attracted to Bella and enjoyed spending time with her, he needed more time and space to evaluate things. He didn't want to ruin it. And he wasn't going to, he decided firmly.

* * *

Changing after practice, Edward couldn't help but overhearing the talk. Tyler smacked Newton in the head.

"I know, but man, Mike, how could you really dump Rose? She's so hot. I think that girl would have to dump me for us to be over."

Mike shook his head unaffected. "Rose isn't all she's cracked up to be. I've got my eye on something better."

Kyle whistled. "Better than Rose Swan. Doubt that man."

Edward felt his anger ratcheting up. "And who is that?"

The locker room fell silent and everyone was watching them.

Newton shrugged. "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

Edward felt himself starting to lose control. That asshole knew that he knew he was talking about Bella. Edward knew he was lying, just trying to piss him off.

Edward stepped away from his locker.

Newton smirked and pulled out a keychain. It was in the shape of a heart and had a tiny flower encased in the glass. He rubbed the glass.

"Where did you get that?" Edward ground out. He knew it was Bella's lucky keychain. She'd told him about it. It was always on her bag.

"It was a gift from a … friend."

With a curse, Edward stepped closer.

"You're a liar, Newton."

He laughed and put the key chain in his bag. "Don't be a sore loser. She always wanted me and now that I have a mind to take her up on it, you just don't stand a—"

Edward reacted to the overflow of rage and cut him off with a fist to the jaw. Mike staggered and retaliated with at shot to Edward's stomach. Edward grunted at the impact to his tender ribs and then they were on each other, staging into lockers and over the benches.

Hands pulled them apart and suddenly the coach was in the locker room.

"_Break it up_," he said harshly. "I'm not going to lose both of my quarterbacks before we play Friedmont because you two can't play together. So you'd better keep your distance or I'll make sure whoever started it doesn't see the field unless they're putting away the training equipment. Got it?"

Edward and Mike nodded stiffly.

"Good." Coach left the locker room and Edward grabbed his bag, and stormed from the room, wiping the blood off of his mouth.

* * *

Bella was working on an English essay and playing music when she saw a familiar car pulling into her drive. Despite her misgivings, she still felt unbelievably excited to see him—even if she knew he would never really be hers and she _shouldn't_ be getting attached. She yanked out her ear buds and stumbled down the stairs.

She opened the door and walked out on the porch.

He opened the car door and walked swiftly towards her.

"Hey Edw—" she drew off as she took in his bruised eye and busted mouth. "Edward, _what happened_?"

She lifted a concerned hand. Her eyes widened as he picked her up and pressed her back against the house.

"Edward! What—?"

And then his mouth was on hers, hot and angry. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. She felt a familiar rush flood her veins and race through her body as he kissed her, all of his rage and frustration flowing through their meeting lips and transforming into pure lust. She was helpless to do anything but kiss him back. Needily, she grasped his hair and pulled him closer.

Finally, he set her down and it took her a moment to find her land legs.

"Umm," she breathed out shakily.

"I want you to come to homecoming with me." He said it without hesitation, still breathing hard. It had been what she'd wanted, but something felt off.

"Of course," she said, frowning. "Of course I'll go. I wasn't sure if you wanted to though …"

"I do and I want you to go on that camping thing with me too, afterwards."

Bella hesitated. Now that was a different kind of creature. "Well that could be awkward, I think Rose is still going and I …"

She looked at his resolute expression.

"Okay, we can go. But what happened to you—to your face?"

"The other guy looks worse," he laughed grimly.

"Edward," Bella tried to be firm and not swayed by his charm, he was too darn cute for his own good most of the time. "I'm serious, what happened? Are you okay?"

"It's not a big deal."

A tight smile filled his features and he chucked her chin lightly, dropping a kiss on her mouth.

"I have to go and pick up Alice from the hardware store, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

Bella nodded faintly.

Something was going on and she didn't like it.

When he got in his car and pulled away, she watched until the silver car disappeared.

She'd never seen Edward like this. And she had a feeling that whatever was going on, wasn't going to end well.

**A/N:** Things are getting a little twisted in the Bella/Edward universe! More twists to come! I loved reading all of your responses to the last chapter! Comments are always welcome, encouraged, and appreciated! It makes my day to read them! As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
